Supernatural
by BlueOrchid1224
Summary: Everything in Kagome's life goes downhill when she meets the hot vampire Inuyasha.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Supernatural**

Chapter one

It was a cold, rainy day in Tokyo. The wind was blowing and no one was seen on the streets. It was early Octomber and high school just started a month ago. A pair of red eyes were watching what was happening in the town silently.

_It's time._

_*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*_

Kagome groaned. She hated Mondays. She rolled on the other side and closed her eyes again. Suddenly a bang was heard and the door burst open. Kagome opened her eyes.

"What do you want, Sota?"

Her little brother sighed, "Mom said you better wake up if you don't wanna be late."

"Okay." She said closing her eyes again and hoping she could sleep a little more.

"Kagome."

"Oh come on! Can't you leave me alone?! I'm tired and I wanna sleep."

Sota sighed again, "You were up all night watching that stupid vampire show?"

Kagome got up immediately, "It's not stupid!"

"I'll take that as a yes. Come on, you're gonna be late."

The black haired girl watched him a few seconds, "Fine."

Sota smiled, "Good."

After Kagome watched him leave she went straight to the bathroom. _Today is gonna be a very long day._

After 15 minutes Kagome was finally ready to leave for school.

"I'm leaving!"

"Good bye, Kagome! Have fun!" her mother yelled from the kitchen.

_Pfft.. yeah fun. I'm going to school not some club._ Checking her phone, she saw that she had only five minutes before the bell rang. She started running.

"God Kagome! I thought you weren't coming today!"

Kagome smiled, "I wish I didn't. I'm so tired."

Sango laughed, "You didn't watch that show again all night, right?"

Kagome sighed, "It's addicting. You should watch it."

"No thank you. I'm not a big fan of vampires."

Kagome shrugged.

The bell rang and every student took their seat. Kagome sat next to Yuka, one of her childhood friends and Sango next to Hojo, the most popular guy from the class. Some girls envied Sango for sitting next to such good looking guy but she could care less. Kagome and Sango thought that Hojo was cute; but not that cute.

Mr. Tanaka, the math teacher, came in and coughed loudly, catching everyone's attention.

"Good morning, class. We have a new student attending our school, please welcome him."

A good looking boy with long black hair and dark eyes entered the class and some of the girls gasped. A few whispers were heard.

"He's so handsome!"

"Oh my god! He is so cute!"

"He could beat Hojo!"

"Silence! Please tell us your name, young man." Mr. Tanaka said

The black haired guy flashed a charming smile, "My name is Inuyasha Takahashi. Nice to meet you all."

All the girls had hearts in their eyes, except Kagome and Sango. They knew what kind of guy he was. Arrogant, selfish and of course, a playboy. The guys watched him with pure hatred. He was here for 2 minutes and all the girls were already falling for him.

Kagome watched as he sat down next to Eri, who was watching him like he was some kind of god. _Something's not right about him._ She looked at Sango who was also watching the new guy.

The bell rang and all the students left the class.

"Sango, did you saw him?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah... he's hot." Sango replied.

"Sango! How can you say that? Something was wrong about him. I could feel it."

"Come on, Kagome. You can't deny that he isn't hot. And not all the guys are as bad as you think."

Kagome sighed, "I never said he wasn't hot. And why I am asking you? You're in love with Miroku."

Sango blushed, "That's not true! You know I'm not! How can someone love a lecher like him?!"

Kagome laughed, "Well you do."

"I could kill you right now."

"You know you won't."

The two girls started laughing unware of a black haired man that was standing behind a wall, listening carefully to their conversation.

Inuyasha smirked. _She's the one._

"Sesshomaru!"

"What do you want, little brother?"

Inuyasha smirked, "I found her."

Sesshomaru studied him carefully, "Are you sure she's the one we are looking for?"

"I'm very sure. She looks exactly like Kikyo." Inuyasha said

"Very well then. Bring her to me."

_The end _

**Hey everyone, this is my first Inuyasha story ever. I know it's a short chapter and probably you didn't understand very much but I assure you that the next chapter will be better. I'm sorry if they are gramatical mistakes. **

**Now I should clarify some things. These are the ages of the characters presented in this chapter:**

**Kagome Higurashi – 17 **

**Inuyasha Takahashi – 18 **

**Sango Taijiya – 17 **

**Sota Higurashi – 15 **

**Sesshomaru Takahashi – 20 **

**Let a review if you want. No flames please!**


End file.
